Episode 1490 (18 August 1997)
Synopsis The shop formerly belonging to Mrs Andreas opens under new management. Sanjay is still working the stall but Gita and Neelam have got the cushy number indoors, although the first day proves to be very quiet indeed. Lenny is on his uppers and in desperate need for cash, he is behind in his rent and although Ruth and Mark won't turf him out he is two weeks in arrears and he is desperate to get financially stable again. In desperation he goes to Bianca who promises he will be reimbursed after they returned from their trip to Paris. Lorna plays a dangerous game meeting up with Phil at the arches under the pretence of being a customer. After getting rid of Ricky, Phil promises to meet her that night although his conscience is still pricking him vis-a-vis Kathy. To make matters worse Grant jumps on his case about playing the family man and sticking with where his responsibilities lie. Sarah and Tony's mother Irene is still in the flat. Irene promises to make a family meal for the three of them tonight but Simon is not invited. Simon agrees to make allowances for the Hills family, as the current arrangements are only short term. That is the case until Sarah stirs things a little by insisting her mother stay a while longer. Irene agrees to put her life on hold for her children, although this is apparently something she had been a stranger to in years gone by. This makes life very awkward for Simon and Tony as they haven't told her they are a couple. Tiffany receives some flowers from her drunken reprobate father, although she immediately throws them away in the hope Grant won't find out. This upsets her a little for the rest of the day and she eventually tells Grant what has happened and he swears that if his father in law comes within five miles of the Square he will be leaving in a pine box. A combination of people including Robbie and a very on form Sonia are trying to manoeuver the warring Huw and Lenny back towards the calmer waters of friendship tonight. It seems to have some effect with Huw making the first move by handing Lenny a nice cushy job that afternoon on the taxi's. Michael Rose receives a visit from his brother Colin who tells him his mother is expecting him in the next day or so. This fills Michael with dread on account of his poor family relations. He confides in Carol later that he has seen little of his family including his ex wife and his son Matthew. He hads always thought it for the best but now he is not so sure of how the land lies. Ian and Pauline have a good old natter over the table about all things family related. It seems Mark has forgotten his late father's birthday and but Ian hasn't and has brought round some flowers. Pauline also reveals the story about the half sister she has recently discovered she has, much to Ian's surprise. Phil finishes with Lorna again. This time the temptress seems to be genuinely brushed off by him. She reckons he will be back but instead Phil wanders back to the Vic and tells Grant what has happened. He is pleased for his brother and offers him the chance to rediscover some romance with Kathy in Paris on holiday with him and Tiff and Ricky and Bianca. Tony breaks the news to Simon about Irene stopping a while longer. Simon is justified in being livid as he is having to hand out his bed to someone who he doesn't like at all. He gives Tony an ultimatum, explain the truth to Irene or he moves out. Lenny and Huw make up. They get plastered together before being turfed out of the Vic. A drunken Lenny looks like he is about to make a pass at Bianca. She shrugs him off just before Ricky turns up to make the situation potentially nasty. Lenny looks shocked at what he has done. Credits Main cast *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma *Gita Kapoor - Shobu Kapoor *Neelam Kapoor - Jamila Massey *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson *Ian Beale - Adam Woodayatt *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard Guest cast * Lorna Cartwright - Janet Dibley *Colin Rose - Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes